


Wonderful Tonight

by TopClassFool



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Heavy Petting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopClassFool/pseuds/TopClassFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes washed over Kent's face, his gaze as soft as his name upon his lips. "I just want to be wanted. Just for tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Rather a short story that was written very quickly, something a bit different for me. Apologies for any mistakes and awful flirting. Hope you like it.

"Kent! Kent!" Emerson Kent made his way back from the bathroom on unsteady feet. Finley Mansell was giggling, actually giggling on the sofa, beer number god knows what in hand. "Hello Kent!" Kent wasn't entirely sure why Mansell was in his flat at this time of night. He thinks it began with Mansell moping about in work after the divorce papers came through. Over the last two years they had been working together they had struck a friendship. They teased each other mercilessly, Kent more often enough the butt of the jokes, but when it came to it Kent had offered Mansell a few beets and a touch of sympathy. They had had a genuinely good evening. Well, Kent thought that they had, he's not sure how much of all this he'll remember tomorrow.

 

Kent plopped himself down on the sofa next to the still chuckling DC. "What the hell are you giggling about?" He slurred.

 

Mansell poked him in his ribs. "I do not giggle!" He just managed to get those words out before laughing again, doubling over where he sat. Kent laughed. "You are. Like a little girl!" Kent poked him back. 

 

"Oi! I'd make a pretty girl wouldn't I?" Finley turned his head towards Kent, fluttering his eyelashes. 

 

"Not really, you'd need more hair." Kent grinned, pulling one of the strands of hair standing on end. Mansell grinned.

 

"I could just use some of yours. You'd be a pretty girl." He sat up suddenly, making Kent jump. "Yeah! With your big eyes and those cheekbones and those pretty lips." Mansell grabbed Kent's face with one hand, the other softly poking each feature as he spoke. 

 

Kent was watching him with wide eyes. Was he flirting with him? "You think I'm pretty?" He asked shakily, whether due to the alcohol or the shock of his very male, very straight collegue essentially stroking his face, he couldn't be sure.

 

"I think so." Mansell had stopped laughing , his face earnest, still holding Kent's head almost tenderly. "You like blokes don't you?"

 

Kent felt his cheeks grew hot and he averted his gaze. It wasn't something he ever really talked about, not with people from work. A gay policeman was much worse than a bent one.

 

"Hey," Mansell pulled on his head gently, making him look at him. "I don't mind y'know. You're a good bloke, a brilliant copper. Doesn't bother me who you're shagging". A sly grin crossed his face briefly. "Or who you want to shag." Kent just stared at him. "I've kind of guessed how you feel about the boss." Emerson was mortified. "I am quite a good detective y'know." He grinned further. "And I'm sure as soon as he pulls his head out of his arse he'll realise what's right in front of him and you can shag happily ever after!" He barked a laugh and Kent could feel a smile strike his face and a laugh escaped. 

 

"Maybe you're not quite as much of a dickhead as I thought." Mansell smiled again and Kent grinned toothily. 

 

"Maybe you should smile more often." The serious tone descended again. "It's very..."

 

"Pretty?" Kent prompted, a pearly canine interrupting a rosy lip, to stop a wide grin from splitting his face. Mansell smiled and ran a thumb ghosting across his lip. 

 

"Pretty? I think you're bloody gorgeous." Mansell pulled Kent closer.

 

"You think this is a good idea?" Kent murmered against the growing tension in the air. 

 

"No Em, I really don't. But when have I ever done the sensible thing?" His eyes washed over Kent's face, his gaze as soft as his name upon his lips. "I just want to be wanted. Just for tonight." His earnest plea was enough to melt Kent's heart. 

 

"Ok Fin," Emerson brushed his own fingers along Finley's face ending the journey at his collar. The elder man's pulse strong and fast to the touch. "Just tell me if you want to stop." Finley gulped and nodded before their mouths met. Tentatively at first, then becoming more hungry as the sensations became more familiar. Emerson carefully pulled at Finley's tie, bringing the man down on top of him. His alcohol soaked brain allowed for some amazement at their situation as they lay, kissing each other thoroughly, every inch of them touching and engulfed in each other. Arms bringing each other as close as possible, chest to chest, groin to groin. Kent hooked his leg around Fin's causing a friction that had them both moaning. 

 

"Oh god, Emerson. I need you." Mansell breathed, his forhead resting against Kent's. His eyes opened and their gazes met. It was heated but honest and it drove Kent crazy. A kiss crashed and their hands struggled to get a grip on each other's clothes. Their ties, their shirts were all but ripped off one another. Soon they were gasping, skin against skin and it almost too much and yet never enough all at once. Kent dipped his head to run his tongue, his teeth along Finley's jaw, his throat begore settling against his collarbone, the edge if this throat, leaving the other man writhing, Emerson's name on his lips. Fingers found belt buckles and trousers were wrestled from each other's bodies, underwear followed and soon they were naked and kissing and all thoughts apart from each other and how it felt and where they were heading.

 

Emerson was the first to make a move, wary that Mansell probably hadn't ever been with another man before. He carefully touched him, gently but firmly and after moans of joy, Emerson allowed himself to fall into the motions that felt so right in this moment. Hands and mouth leaving Mansell breathless and writhing and finally cumming and spent. Kent's name whispered endlessly.

 

Finley looked at him, a sloppy grin in place and a gentle hand across his brow, his cheek. Emerson leant into the touch a shy smile on his face. "That was amazing, Em." His smile faulted slightly. "I want to... can I... I don't know what I'm doing." He chuckled awkwardly, ducking his head.

 

"It's ok Fin, you don't have to." Kent smiled, it really didn't matter to him but Mansell shook his head. 

 

"I want to." He looked so unsure of his movements that Kent had to smile. It wasn't often Mansell looked out of his depth. Kent took his hand and guided it down to engulf him. It didn't take long for Finley to find his stride and soon Emerson was moaning and wantonly thrusting to meet Mansell's grasp. He felt Finley chuckle into his neck, kisses followed and together it was all too much for Emerson and he came into Finley's fist. A deep kiss brought him back to Earth. They shared a grin. "I think I might need a shower."

 

Kent laughed. "Yeah, me too."

 

Mansell stood up, wobbly and grabbed Kent's hand. "You'll need to show me the way. Maybe help wash my hair". He swished his head and Kent giggled as he was pulled to his feet and pushed towards the bathroom. 

 

Later, when they were clean and nearly dry, Emerson pulled him into his bedroom. Finley laughed. "I dunno if I'm up for round three already Em." Kent rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

"Shut up. I need sleep and I would imagine you're still over the limit so you may as well stay here." Mansell grumbled something about always being sensible as he dropped the bundle of clothing he held onto the desk chair. They climbed into bed and pulled the younger man towards him, laying a swift kiss into his still damp curls.

 

"Thanks Em. I really appreciate tonight. I just hope... well I hope it's not too awkward."  
Kent gently nuzzled Mansell's neck in reassurance. "I'm not sure it won't be," he replied sleepily. "Just y'know, try not and jump me in the office. Skip'll have a heart attack." Mansell's snort answered him. Drunken flings were what Emerson could do. He hoped the high regards to which he held Mansell to quelled along with his hangover.


End file.
